


阶段性爱情（一）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 蒲熠星/周峻纬
Kudos: 15





	阶段性爱情（一）

私设南北钧纬同居的 **all纬**

真•南纬→钧纬→真•北纬顺序

周峻纬人设根据他早年在知乎的各种回答塑造

同居非日常向日常——

今天是南纬。

有鲜少人知道周峻纬做饭很好吃，也鲜少有人知道周峻纬不是那个爹而是那个妈。

蒲熠星从晚周峻纬两个小时的生物钟里醒来，发现有什么不对，通常他应该会收到一个早安吻和带有早餐飘香的起床诱惑，而今天却没有，以至于他能睡到这个点。没有香味就算了，周峻纬软软糯糯的早安吻却是掌控一天好心情必胜法宝。

他拖着步子来到客厅，不出所料安静的很，如果不是他现在在和周峻纬一起买的同居房中踱步，他都怀疑自己是不是和周峻纬已经在一起了。

冰箱上面也没有贴上留言，周峻纬不是出门不打招呼的人，他拿起手机拨通听着周峻纬的号码传来无机质的女声，心中的不安在慢慢放大。

你去哪儿？我的爱人，我想吻你。

他有些颓废地发现自己似乎也并没有很了解自己的爱人，他徐徐打开聊天记录，却发现周峻纬给他发了一条消息。

——I'm under the starry sky.

蒲熠星来到了一个不知名的地方。

他抬头看了看四周，大片的向日葵。

和一个棕发的小男孩儿。

“峻纬，你是叫周峻纬吗？”他盯着小峻纬忽闪的眼瞳这么问他。

“嗯……”

“真的吗？……你叫周峻纬？”

眼前的小孩儿点了点头，有些怯了，拉了拉自己衣角。蒲熠星不出声色地打量他一会儿，软了点声线，“你在做什么？”

“画画。”小男孩儿诚实地回答他。

蒲熠星看着画上张牙舞爪的向日葵，笑着对小小的周峻纬说，我不敢相信这是你能干出来的事情。

他一直觉得周峻纬是个完美的人，好像从没看见过缺点的人。

他这么能画出这样毫无美感可言的画作呢。

出乎意料的，和其他小孩子不一样，面前的小孩儿没有去争辩什么，反而安静地转过头对他笑，如果选择能一眼看到底的未来，向日葵也不会高兴的。

蒲熠星听见他这么说，心里却想着周峻纬的眼睫毛从小时候就很长，说话的时候会微微发颤，就像是天使的羽翼投下的一片影子。他不会不知道他在想什么，周峻纬好似从小到大一直都没变，他似乎从他认真的眼睛中看到了昔日的恋人，明明已经是各个领域都出类拔萃的杰出青年，却还是选择在外累死累活地打拼，他知道他喜欢去拼搏，喜欢探索不一样的道路，而他喜欢这样的他。

恋人坐在桌旁扶着眼镜处理事务的样子是赏心悦目的，这时蒲熠星会环住他的脖子，而周峻纬喜欢献上一个带点咖啡味道的吻，他觉得那就是一辈子他最想拥有的光景。

“我能画好。可是打稿、塑形、上色再到完稿，变成一件可以出售的艺术品只不过这些步骤再加些钱罢了。我不想当果篮里的苹果，被装在条条框框的篮子里最后被运出去当别人家果盘中平平无奇的一员。我要逃出果园。”小峻纬在调色板上混合出了亮丽的宝蓝色，用笔描摹着叶片上的脉络，他画到一半突然停了，蒲熠星正看他起劲，小峻纬同他说，“你很适合宝蓝色。”

“为什么？“

“你的眼睛像星星，很好看。”

蒲熠星垂眸：“那你知道你像什么吗？”

“呜…向日葵？”

“是太阳。”

小峻纬失笑，太高抬他了，“我是萤火虫，那还差不多。”

“太阳不会意识到他有多绚丽夺目和温暖，它只理所应当的普照大地。”

“会有很多人爱你，你只是一时间感受不到，但会有很多人爱你。”

“那么、你也是吗？”

蒲熠星哽了一瞬，还是对他点了点头，揉着小男孩儿的头发：“当然，我也爱周峻纬。”然后他意识到小男孩儿的头发柔软的让他不想松手，索性把小男孩儿抱在怀里，“你可和他太像啦。”

他叹道。

“谁？”

小男孩歪着头问他的样子实在可爱，他难得笑得有些羞涩了：“我的爱人，他也叫周峻纬，你和他怪像的，但或许还是会有不一样吧。”

“你很爱他。”小峻纬硬生生把问句问成了陈述句，“这个世界上还有叫周峻纬的人呀？”他终于露出了些孩子般的反应，蒲熠星托着头，最好小孩儿不要问他爱的到底是他的周峻纬还是眼前的小周同学。

索性小男孩儿闭上了嘴，又问他名字，蒲熠星说不好告诉你，未来你会知道的。

“那么，什么……是爱呢？”

蒲熠星哑然，世纪难题。

“或许就是，不论快乐与悲伤都会和对方分享，想要拥有对方的一切吧？”

“可我也爱爸爸妈妈，这有什么不一样呢。”

“想到他会不自觉的笑，目光都会变得温柔吧。”

小峻纬被他深沉的眼光一瞧，呼吸一窒，“那你应该真的、真的很爱他吧。”

“那，哥哥要不要给我讲讲那个峻纬的故事？”

“他呀……总是特别温柔，就是那么温柔，给我引来了一大帮情敌。”他轻笑一声，迎上小峻纬疑惑地眼神，他摆了摆手继续说道：“我们两个初次见面是一个节目录制，第一眼其实我并没有很注意他。”

“世界上好看的人真的很多，人总有不一眼看到的只有脸的，但接触之后，我承认他的确与众不同，然后我和他的接触都带点私欲。”

“有个朋友说他道存目击，这是真的，他的确像个现实生活中虚构的天生的王子，优雅、高贵、华丽，这些词藻不足以形容他的内在，堪堪描述他的外貌差不多，我从没见过这样的人。”

“他一直很从容不迫，但是在恋爱的时候倒也不是那么回事，有时候还是会小小的犯蠢。”蒲熠星笑着顿了好一会儿，“我知道他很爱我们每个人，以至于有些自责，是否他自身爱我们还爱得还不够，他太温柔了，把爱的人看得很重很重。”

“他有一天和我们说，他拥有三颗真心，却只能把自己的心分成三份给我们，这真的很不公平，但爱情哪里是这样计算出来的呢，他精通心理也研究爱情，在自己身上和几个恋人一起同居的个例，他的数据这时候倒是不管用了，我劝他遵从自己的内心，不要过于在意我们任何一个人的想法去和我们生活，但他总举步维艰，太温柔也做不出选择，但我们乐意陪他一道的。”

“我们都是在节目里熟悉的彼此，一个节目完了还有下一个，粉丝们似乎很喜欢我们在一起的感觉，我们自己说实话也很喜欢，真把彼此当成交心的朋友，当然对他是不一样的——你知道的。而且天下没有不散的宴席，我们总是要分开。”

“其中有一个人忍不住，他说，峻纬我们在一起吧。然后我想我总不能输了我的男朋友吧，我也去和他表白了，之后演变成所有人都向他表白，那天实在唐突他了，一天收到三个人一起表白……你知道他一听，说了什么吗，他特别傻的愣了好久，我都以为他要拒绝我们所有人了，一看他居然有在哭。”

“我们都是大老爷们的，安慰另一个大老爷们真是不容易，但不得不说他哭起来也真的很……漂亮，明明是一个大高个，但是哭起来像个小女孩似的，喜欢咬着嘴唇不发声音地流眼泪，哭得凶了还会咬着手指生怕谁听着他呜咽，谁要见了都拿他没办法的。”

“他哭了好一阵，打着小嗝答应了我们的表白，说三个人在一起他没有经验，对不起了，你说他还给我们一个个道歉是不是很可爱，我当时还想他真是太有礼貌了，是不是和他做爱他都要对我说欢迎光临呢？哈哈，你还小，后面的话听不懂之后会知道的。”

“然后？没有然后啦，然后我们就同居了呗。”

小峻纬像是听愣了：“你们是……很多人在一起同居吗？”

蒲熠星补充他说：“小别墅，四个人一起住。”

“对了。”蒲熠星像是想起什么来，有些忍俊不禁，“有时候我们还互相调侃重量，他明明是平均来说最轻的那个，我喜欢逗他，但他总是会选择相信自己的爱人，然后狂减肥，每次做饭还要挑自己没做好的菜的毛病一个劲的说，什么这次的柠檬汁放多了，这次的醋买的不对，然后变得这个不吃那个不吃，他本来就食量小现在又养成嘴挑的习惯，也是我的错……但他做饭是真的好吃，就像是——嗯…没谁做饭比他好了。”蒲熠星在脑中搜索了好些星级大厨的名字，好像都没有周峻纬做的菜带着的那股特别的味道。

他琢磨了一会儿，好像是归宿的味道。

“他身材是真的很不错，完全不需要减肥，他第一次减肥之后，我也不敢说他胖了，每次抱他都硌手，都成骨架子了，还被其他人教训了一顿……”他喃喃道。

而小峻纬这时也静默地听蒲熠星滔滔不绝地讲他的爱人，那个眼神也是亮亮的，宛如天上的星辰都予他一般，识趣的不再问他“为什么你会知道人家的身材怎么样”的多余问题了。

他从小峻纬的身旁站了起来，眼神和脑海还没从周峻纬的种种中剥离：“我要走啦，我有点想他了。”他看着小小的周峻纬，思绪有些乱飘。天幕有些下坠，一颗颗星从浩瀚的银河垂落到面前周峻纬的头上，他的眼角忽儿就温柔了下来，是了，他要回家了，自从遇见周峻纬，他便有日思夜想的恋家习惯，都是那家伙的温柔惯的，蒲熠星有些气得哼哼，他在星星的注视下眺望远处男孩儿的微笑变成虚影再消失，印象中周峻纬弯起嘴角的弧度在脑海中不断放大，他自己也愈发的感到困倦。

能早点回家就好了......

“阿蒲？阿蒲，快醒醒，不是说今天还要出去么？”再睁眼闻到了他熟悉的饭香，一如既往的香气扑鼻，周峻纬见蒲熠星看见自己好像是松了一口气的样子，揶揄他道：“我们天不怕地不怕的蒲大侦探也有做这么可怕的噩梦的时候啊？”显然他还被自己的玩笑笑到，在一旁默不作声地抿着嘴唇闷笑着，蒲熠星见到他像是终于见到了猎物的猎手，勾着周峻纬围裙的衣领就拉着他接吻，周峻纬手臂压在他两侧加深了这个吻，分开之后皆是气息不稳，蒲熠星用手背摸了摸周峻纬微红的侧脸翻身把他压下，果不其然意料之外的发展会让心理学家头脑卡机不少时间，等他想起反抗两个人的上衣都已经被蒲熠星脱开了大半。

“早上说好就只要一个吻的……你这是白日宣淫…”周峻纬控诉蒲熠星不讲道理的越界行为，显然蒲熠星并不想给周峻纬机会，俯身就往周峻纬的喉结上啃，周峻纬见他是真想和他来个早安炮，他磕磕巴巴地说要是不吃早饭自己又要瘦了，之后可有你好受的！

蒲熠星眯起眼睛权衡了不少时间的利弊，最后从周峻纬的身上起了身，周峻纬捂住跳得快出了胸膛的心脏一边系着衣领口的扣子一边逃出了蒲熠星的房间。

周峻纬是在蒲熠星炙热的目光下吃完了早饭，他越是盯着，自己就越后背发凉。他顶着热烈的眼神吃完了最后一口，正要拿起盘子放进洗碗机里，蒲熠星的声音从耳边幽幽响起：“前菜上完了，该正餐了吧？峻纬小朋友？”他的手不安分地伸进裤裆去握住，另一只手沿着繁复的肌肉线条一路摸到了周峻纬的第五根肋骨。

“呜……我做那么丰盛还不叫正餐，对大厨也太过分了唔嗯……额！！”

“那就当是——饭后运动吧，你终归今天逃不掉的。今天可是，你、和、我、的、日、子。”

他仰起头去含他的耳垂，贴心地拿了一个靠垫把周峻纬的腰护着，不让玻璃伤着他的尾骨，他解开周峻纬皮带的动作娴熟又快速，抬起周峻纬的一条腿，这么说道：“感谢款待，我开动了。”

——I'm under the starry sky with my love.


End file.
